


Disrupting Lives

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: Backstrom (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-01 23:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Backstrom and Val just want to relax





	Disrupting Lives

The killer’s canvas was widespread, but the SCU has dealt with far tougher cases. They’ve gone on little to nothing – from wild accusations to vague descriptions – and still managed to disrupt some lives whilst solving the crime. Backstrom collapses on his recliner, while Val opts for the sofa. It’s been a long couple of days, and they’d like nothing more than to relax. While Backstrom’s idea involves whiskey, and Val’s idea involves something akin to a banana, they can admit they’ve downloaded the instructions on becoming friends in the twisted sense of the word. They make a silent toast.


End file.
